Dreaming of You
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: Kougyoku Ren loves to dream. But, Kougyoku Saluja does not. She has no need of it. Reality is so much better anyway. Alibaba x Kougyoku


A/N: Another Alibaba x Kougyoku story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi.

Kougyoku Ren the fifth empress of Kou Empire is daydreaming. In fact, she's been doing it ever since she was a child. She daydreams about her mother among other things. She imagines that she was with her in the palace and her father visited them as well so were her siblings. They laughed, smiled and all of them became a happy family.

Or sometimes, she dreamed of friends. The once who played with her, dance and sing without a care in the world. Kougyoku continued doing this even though she grew up and became a king's vessel. She even dreamed about Sinbad. Oh who was she kidding, she dreamed about that man a lot.

She imagines that he would declare her undying love for her in front of everyone. He would sweep her off of her feat then and carry her into the sunset. The empress sighed at her foolishness back then. It was a silly dream of a silly girl.

When chaos reigned and everyone she loved got rip away from her, Kougyoku stopped daydreaming. She told herself it was useless, just a waste of her time. What good would it do to dream of things that will never happen? Besides, her dreams just broke her heart so why bother. And so, the empress never daydreams. Not until now, at least.

Kougyoku let-out another sigh. She's currently attending a casual dinner and she wishes she's anywhere else but here. It wasn't that bad, she definitely hosted far worse people but... This is just heart breaking for her.

Aladin wanted to visit Alibaba in Kou so Kougyoku proposed a small dinner for the friends to catch-up. It can be seen as a good will to invite a magi to the new Kou and the current prime minister's friend is happy to oblige. Everything, every. Little thing was perfect in Kougyoku's opinion until the guests had arrived. Simply because, Aladin has Morgiana in toe.

Bright, strong and beautiful. Everything that Kougyoku was not. She's shy, demure and childish. Alibaba would never pick her over Morgiana. Didn't he have feelings for her? She knew they were close but it still hurts to see them together.

Kougyoku developed strong affections for the former prince since he came back from the Dark Continent. He returned and stood by her. Alibaba helped her rebuild her country and supported her emotionally and sometimes physically too. He carrying the empress to her room bridal style is a normal occurrence after all.

Alibaba gives and gives without asking anything in return. He laid it all out for her without deceit and she couldn't be more thankful for that. His warm personality and kindness taught her how to live again. His earnestness and his presence let Kougyoku believe in dreams once more.

And now, every ounce of his attention is on Morgiana. Kougyoku hid her scowl on her sleeves. The two of them are dancing quite gracefully in the makeshift ballroom and Aladin is cheering them on. While she just sits at the head of the table, watching them.

Kougyoku watches Morgiana's flaming red hair shine under the palace's chandeliers. Her head is tipped back and she's looking up at Alibaba with those intense strawberry orbs of hers. He's twirling her with ease, his hand on her waist and another held her hand. The couple is spinning faster now and was it just her or are they getting more distant?

Kougyoku shot up from her chair and flung out a slender arm. She wanted to call out to him but her voice won't work. She willed her stupid feat to move, to run towards Alibaba but she was frozen on her spot.

She couldn't see Aladin now and Morgiana and Alibaba are almost at the double doors. Kougyoku couldn't do anything; her words wouldn't make it pass her lips. Her morganite eyes are staring solely at Alibaba, willing him to stop, to turn, to look at her. To choose her instead.

The double doors opened... Morgiana was out... Alibaba slowly turned his head and Gold met morganite. Kougyoku then screamed her loudest.

"Alibabaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kougyoku?"

"Alibaba, wait!"

"Kougyoku... Kougyoku!"

"No. Don't go! Alibaba please." She whimpered.

"I'm here Kougyoku! Please wake-up."

"Alibaba... Ali... Huh?" Kougyoku opened her eyes and a luxurious room greeted her.

The full moon provided lighting for her so she let her eyes roam and she saw a tall wardrobe on the far side of the room, a large balcony beside it and a sturdy looking bedside table near her. She's on a soft comfortable bed with smooth quilts and someone is with her. Kougyoku gazed upward to see Alibaba's concern face hovering over her, his golden eyes dripping with worry.

"Kougyoku? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? What can I do for you?" He questioned her. His hand is on her arm and he seems to panic more when she's still not answering him.

Kougyoku blink and lifted a hand on Alibaba's face. "You're really here Alibaba?" She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

Her small voice got through to him and he quickly pulled her to him for an embrace. "Shhh. Shhh. Of course I'm here. I wouldn't leave you alone especially right now."

"But..."

"Whatever it was, it's just a dream. Please don't cry." He murmured stroking her silken magenta locks.

Alibaba held her until she stops crying. When Kougyoku lifted her face from his chest, he thumbed the remaining tears off of her face. "Better?" He asked her with a smile.

Kougyoku swallowed and blurted out. "You were going with Morgiana."

Confusion crosses Alibaba's face briefly but his eyes soften soon after. The former prince cupped Kougyoku's delicate face in his callous but warm hands. He stared straight into her bright morganite gaiz and said... "You're the one I married right?"

The Empress opened her mouth to speak but he silences her with a quick but firm kiss on those pedaled soft lips of hers. He enjoyed his wife's flushing face for a moment and continued. "I wouldn't marry if it weren't for love, you know that. I love you Kougyoku Saluja and you're the one I chose."

"I-I love you too Alibaba." Kougyoku replied a little breathless.

Her husband smiled then, a smile that's only for her. He proceeded to kiss her on her forehead, on both of her cheeks, her nose and then he hovered inches from her lips. "Now will you rest my empress? It wouldn't be good for the baby if its lovely mother is stressed. Do it for me, please?"

Kougyoku felt the corner of her mouth tugged upwards at that. Alibaba almost never ask her for anything, he was the one who always did something for her. For him to ask this of her, it must mean he really, really wants it.

And who was she to refuse such a request? It is for their child and she knows that both of them will give their lives for this unborn human inside her. So she closed the distance between them and she let her kiss be Alibaba's answer.

Kougyoku ren loves to dream. She has been doing it since she was a child. She dreamed of a happy family, great friends and a loving husband. Here in Alibaba's arms, their friends but a call away and a child on the way, Kougyoku will dream no longer. The reality is better after all. Much, much, better.

Kougyoku Ren dreams. But Kougyoku Saluja does not. She has no need of it.

A/N: Thank you for suffering through this guys!


End file.
